marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Brock
Edward "Eddie" Brock was a reporter at the Daily Bugle who later became the villainous symbiote Venom. Biography Early life As a child, Edward Charles Allan Brock was raised as a Roman Catholic in suburban San Francisco. His father was cold and unloving towards him because he blamed Eddie for his wife's death during childbirth. Eddie constantly attempted to obtain his father's approval, though even after excelling in school, he only received half-hearted encouragements. Eddie often stole things from other children, just so he could "find" these items to gain their friendship. He also suffered from bullying as a child. In his teenage years he gained entrance to ESU's journalism program, fabricating an internship, and he romanced law student Anne Weying. Though exceptional in athletics, Brock switched his major in college to journalism after reading an article on the Watergate scandal. Upon graduating, he moved to New York City, married Ann and as a member of the Associated Press, he obtained a job as a journalist for the Daily Globe. He proved himself to be highly talented, though even this did not get his father's approval. From Success to Failure Being a young reporter, Brock faced down the shadowy alien Krobaa, and uncovered illegal human testing at Devlin-MacGregor Pharmaceuticals, although threats on Ann's life prevented him from reporting that. He later began to suffer from severe anxiety, which was soon discovered to be adrenal cancer. With just months to live, Brock wanted to break a big story, and thought he had found this story when he was accidentally contacted by Emil Gregg, who claimed to be the serial killer Sin-Eater. Eddie wrote front-page exclusives of the Sin-Eater, protecting his identity under the First Amendment, until a crisis of conscience and pressure from the police and his editor forced him to write an exclusive article revealing Gregg as the Sin-Eater. Although that edition of the paper sold out immediately, that same day Spider-Man captured and revealed the true identity of the Sin-Eater to be Detective Stan Carter. Gregg was found to be Carter's delusional neighbor, making Brock a laughingstock among his fellow journalists. Fired from the Daily Globe, he was forced to write venomous drivel for a tawdry tabloid. Ann left him, his father disowned him and his future appeared to be over. Brock blamed all of these problems on Spider-Man, and began an intense physical workout program hoping to reduce the stress of his life. However, such physical exertions only increased his violent obsession with Spider-Man. Although his body had been honed to near-perfection, Brock’s mind was reduced to an all-consuming vessel of hatred. Birth of Venom Some time after Eddie's life took these drastic changes, and overwhelmed by his shame and the knowledge of his impending death, he began contemplating suicide. He decided to visit Our Lady of Saints Church to beg forgiveness from God for this mortal sin before doing it. As Eddie questioned his resolve to go through with his suicide, a strange man approached and said he might find what he was "looking for" inside. Once inside the church, he was caught by surprise when the symbiotic alien costume, which had earlier been discarded by Spider-Man in the church's bell tower, attacked and bonded with him, drawn by his despair, adrenaline, and fierce hate, on which it fed. The symbiote bonded mentally and physically to Brock, whose rage and hatred toward Spider-Man further corrupted it, causing it to become increasingly vicious and bloodthirsty. Brock soon discovered that the costume gave him all of Spider-Man's powers, adding its biomass to his already large frame and increasing his strength to levels surpassing those of Spider-Man. Through the symbiote, Brock learned a great deal about Spider-Man, including his secret identity, and chose to name their merged form Venom: "Because that's what I'm paid to spew these days! Personality and traits Relationships Romances Ann Weying Powers and Abilities Powers *'Black Symbiotic Costume:' The alien costume, which had grafted itself to the nervous system of Eddie Brock, somehow absorbed the powers of Spider-Man during its brief symbiotic relationship with him. These powers had been transferred to Brock, so long as he wore the costume, and combined with Eddie's natural bulk made Venom physically stronger than Spider-Man. The symbiote also kept Brock's cancer in check until they separated. Ultimately the costume's influence hurt more than helped Brock's psyche, and when he finally realized this himself he decided to auction it. Several years later, Eddie reclaimed it, becoming Venom once more. The symbiote grants Eddie the following powers: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Webbing Generation * Wall-Crawling * Offspring Detection * Genetic Memory * Spider Sense * Spider Sense Immunity * Constituent-Matter Generation * Invisibility * Shapeshifting * Night Vision * Genetic Memory * Spider-Man Detection * Poisonous Fangs Abilities Appearances }} Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Daily Bugle Employees Category:Empire State students Category:Journalists Category:Reporters Category:Writers Category:Brock family